The present invention generally relates to storage devices, and more particularly to devices utilized to store strings of Christmas and other holiday lights.
Users of holiday lights, such as Christmas lights, often find a great annoyance in the storage of such lights. Stringed lights are typically packaged in prepackaged plastic wrappings placed in cardboard boxes, such packaging not easily allowing the user to compactly and securely store such lights after they have been used. Typically, a user is left with the prospect of winding up, balling up, wadding up, or boxing up their lights and storing them until the next holiday season arrives. Then, when the user unpacks, unwinds, and unknots these balls of rogue strings, such an experience is found to be extremely frustrating. Lost equipment, such as fuses and hangers is also an issue. The inability to easily check for broken/burnt out bulbs and replace them is a constant problem.
Numerous attempts have been made to accomplish the task of light string storage. A first example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,323 to Wing for a Christmas light storage device. The Wing device consists of one or more disks, each with a plurality of radially oriented slots around the outside circumference of the disks for allowing the wires of light sockets to be inserted through these slots.
The second device is shown in Mechlin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,075, and shows a storage rack and method for storing string lighting. The Mechlin rack has a tubular body having a number of slots opening at one end wherein the light bulbs are stored within the slots themselves. Another device is shown in Walters, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,250. The Walters device shows a light string mounting storage system comprising a tube having end caps. The tube has a solitary notch in each end for allowing a user to store the electrical connection of the light string inside the tube.
Another light storage device is shown in Christensen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,148. The Christensen device is reel on which Christmas lights can be wound.
And finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,401 to O""Donnell shows a device for storing a string of lights. The O""Donnell device is in the spool form.
These devices tried to make storage more convenient and easy. However, none of these devices allows for ease of use, both installing and taking down light strings, expediency, relatively tangle-free storage, and a convenient means of verifying the functionality of the lights on the light string. A need exists for an inexpensive and easy to use device and method for the storage of strings of lights and related accessories.
The present invention is a storage device for storing at least one string of Christmas or other holiday lights. Such a string of Christmas lights will have a plurality of light bulbs which are typically connected together by two or three wires. This string of lights will have a string first end which terminates at a first electrical plug, and a string second end which terminates at a second electrical plug, these electrical plugs being coupled to the wires.
The preferred embodiment of the invented storage device utilizes a hollow tube having a side wall. This side wall has a length and an exterior surface. The tube has a first end and second end. The preferred hollow tube is cylindrical in shape. The first end of the hollow tube has at least two first end notches directed into and through the side wall. It is preferred that these end notches be opposite one another on the first end. Likewise, in the preferred embodiment, the second end of the tube has also at least two second end notches through the side wall. These notches extend from the end of the tube towards the center of the tube within the side wall of the tube.
Provided are also caps for the first and second end, with these caps being able to be removably attached and detached. In use, a user would place the string of lights first end through the tubes first end notches with the electrical plug extending outside of the storage device, the wires extending through the device, and the wires then extending through the second of the first end notch to the outside portion of the device. An end cap would then be coupled to the first end thereby holding the first electrical plug and string first end in place. The user would then be able to wind the string of lights around the exterior surface of the storage device. When all but the second end had been wound around the exterior surface of the storage device, the user would then place the string second end through the tube second end slots so that the second electrical plug extends back through the slots to the outside portion of the device. Then the user would couple the second end cap to the second end, thereby holding the second electrical plug and string second end to the hollow tube. Additionally, a handle means may be provided for allowing the user to easily store and/or unwind the string of lights attached to the storage device.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a secure and convenient place to store Christmas lights. It is a second object of the present invention to provide a Christmas light storage device which allows the user to test and replace lights stored thereon without removing the string of lights from the device or disassembling the device. It is a third object of the present invention to provide a means for easily unstoring stored Christmas lights. It is a fourth object of the present invention to keep the light string from tangling and support attachments and bulbs with each string of lights. It is a fifth object of the present inventions to provide storage place for spare light bulbs, fuses, hangers and other accessories.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.